1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recliner chair and more particularly, to a reclining chair having two positions.
2. The Prior Art
A multitude of reclining chairs have been invented which use rather complicated mechanism to move the bottom and back portions of the seat member between a plurality of positions. Such devices include complicated lever mechanism and bottom and back portions which are moved independently to new positions in order to accomodate the human form. The more complicated such devices become, the more expensive they are and the more likely they are to break down or be easily damaged so as to make them inoperable.